Khelekril Greenleaf's Hope
by Opal Elf -Nightshade Darkrose
Summary: Hope was an orphan, but when Maia come to visit, she will become who she was a long time ago. Rated PG because of Orc-slaughter
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you recognize from LOTR. Khelekril is mine though, but the words for her name come from The Silmarillion.  
  
Explanation: Hope is a 12-year-old orphan. She came to the orphanage after awakening on the streets from a coma. She can't remember her life before the age of nine, which is wen she awoke. She enjoys Lord of the Rings thoroughly. If you need any more explanation, please tell me in reviews.  
  
Okay, here is the story…  
  
Swish! Hope ran forward and grabbed the basketball and stood back to shoot again. She was in the orphanage's basketball court, even though it was midnight. She couldn't sleep. Something long forgotten haunted her dreams. She sighed, thinking of her favorite LOTR character, Legolas. He never seemed to have any dreams haunt him. Oh well, Hope thought to herself, as she took another shot. "I know what troubles you, Hope," a voice behind Hope said. Hope whirled around. Standing behind her was a tall man and woman, with flowing robes and silver wings. Hope immediately thought they were Maia, lesser gods of Middle-Earth. "You are right in who you believe we are," the woman said. "What are you doing here?" Hope asked faintly. The basketball had bounced of the backboard, and hit her in the back of the head, but Hope didn't notice. "We have come to take you back to where you rightfully belong," the male Maia said. "Where's that?" Hope asked. "Greenwood Forest. You are Khelekril, the youngest daughter of Thranduil, King of Greenwood," the female said. Hope nearly fainted. "You were snatched from your body when you were nine. These creatures that we have recently destroyed took you. We have come to give you back. Will you come with us?" the male asked. "Before you answer, we should warn you this. You will not remember this life, except for the fact that it will haunt you. Until you find something, a symbol, you will be stuck wondering at what happened before your memory. But you will find the symbol, though it may take you a while," They both said. "I will go!" Hope said happily. The Maia reached for her, and Hope could feel herself taken from her body, as she was lifted towards the sky. 


	2. Home Again

Disclaimer: Told ya…  
  
Oh, and Elvish words are in Italics, if ya want to know, and some of the words are from the actual LOTR/ Silmarrilion books, but others I've had to make up.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Home Again  
  
Twelve-year-old Khelekril Greenleaf blinked. She had just awoken from a three-year coma. (Mithrandir, or Gandalf, had kept her alive through magic.) Khelekril could tell it was midnight as she looked out the window into the leafy boughs of the forest. She got out of bed, wobbled slightly, and walked over to the balcony. She was in her own bedroom, on almost the highest flet (platform. Like a tree house, almost) of the castle. Khelekril was about as high up as the top of an eight-story building. The night wind blew around her, lifting up her golden hair, and the bottom of her white night gown. She sighed. It seemed a long time since she had stood here. Somehow, Khelekril remembered that she had been in a coma for three years. All she could remember was a dark void, no dreams, or anything else. Khelekril walked towards her door, her feet as silent as only an elf can be. She walked across a bridge between the palace flets, knowing exactly where she was going, even though she had not walked the path in three years. Khelekril was heading towards the flet of her father, Thranduil, King of Greenwood the Great. (Greenwood is Mirkwood, before Sauron came and spread danger and fear through it.) She longed to hug her father again. Khelekril loved Thranduil very much. After going over three more bridges, Khelekril reached Thranduil's room. She gently opened the door, as silent as a mouse. Her father just rolled over. Khelekril wanted to wake him up, but instead crawled into bed beside him. (C'mon, I know most of you have done this before with your parents. I used to when I was younger…) Thranduil didn't wake, but put his arm gently over Khelekril, like he had done when she had nightmares. Khelekril sighed happily, and fell asleep.  
  
( ( (  
  
Khelekril was awoken the next morning by a shout and a tight hug from her father. "Khelekril! You're awake! Oh, how I missed you!" Thranduil said, hugging her. "I missed you too, daddy!" Khelekril said, as she hugged her father back. (Don't worry, Thranduil, unlike some people, wore a white night shirt and pants to bed.) Thranduil's shouts had obviously alarmed the guards, for the came in, bows drawn, soon followed by Thranduil's youngest son, Prince Legolas, who was fifteen. He too gave a shout, and raced forward to grab his sister up in a hug. "Legolas!' Khelekril squeaked, "I can't breath!" "Sorry," Legolas said, loosening his hug slightly saying, "Don't ever, ever fall asleep for so long again!" "I I'll try not to," Khelekril said. More people had entered the room. Estel, (Aragorn, before he knew that he was Isilder's heir. He's fifteen) and Elrond had entered. They were visiting from Imladris (Rivendell). Estel smiled when he saw Legolas, his best friend, hugging Khelekril. Estel didn't think that Khelekril would remember him, for she was six the last time he had seen her awake. "Estel! She's finally awake!" Legolas said happily, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. Khelekril stared at Estel, trying to remember him.  
  
*Flashback* (The one exception about Italics, for these words are English, not Elvish.)  
  
It was Khelekril's fifth birthday. Estel smiled at her, as he handed her the birthday present. "I made it just for you," the eight-year-old said. Khelekril opened it, and onto her small, out-stretched hand fell a small silver flute. "Wow! It's beautiful!" She said, playing several different notes on it.  
  
*Back in the Future*  
  
"Estel! I remember! You made me my silver flute!" Khelekril exclaimed, leaping up and hugging Estel, and then Lord Elrond. "Lord Elrond! And you gave me my big stuffed bear!" Lord Elrond chuckled, "It is wonderful to see you again, child."  
  
"Come, it is time to get ready for breakfast," Thranduil said, smiling. Everyone dispersed, except Legolas and Khelekril. They gave Thranduil another hug, and left, Khelekril holding her older brother's hand. He walked her to her room, which was on a flet one bridge away from Khelekril's. 


	3. Subtle Change (not the kind in your pock...

1 Chapter Three  
  
Breakfast in the Morning  
  
Khelekril looked in her closet. There were many beautiful gowns, but only one caught her attention. It was a sapphire blue that matched her eyes. Khelekril pulled it out of the closet, and held it up to herself. It fit perfectly. She slid into it, then pulled on her soft, brown leather boots. The gown hid them well, as she walked over to the nightstand. Sitting there, just as it had been three years before, was her silver circlet. Khelekril put it on, and it still fit her. Three small icicle shapes hung from the front of it. They were carved from an aquamarine stone. (Khelekril in Elvish means 'Ice-brilliance. This is why she has icicles on the circlet. Also, a circlet is somewhat like a crown, representing her royalty.) The twelve-year-old elf smiled at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Khelekril heard a knock on the door, and walked to open it, her gown making soft shifting sounds. She pulled the door open, and there stood Legolas, dressed in a light green blouse and leggings, along with his leather boots and his own circlet, gold with a single green leaf hanging from the middle. The outfit matched his eyes well, too, and the circlet was elegant upon his blonde hair. He raised a brown eyebrow when he noticed her boots, which just peeped out from beneath her gown. Khelekril shrugged, "They were the only comfortable pair!" Legolas laughed, and offered her his arm, "Then why not be comfortable?" he asked, still chuckling. They walked hand in hand down to the breakfast table, where many others awaited the youngest children of Thranduil.  
  
( ( (  
  
Legolas and Khelekril were the last to enter the dining hall. They bowed as they entered, and sat down. Khelekril sat with Thranduil on one side and Arwen Undomiel on the other, with Legolas and Estel across from her. The seventeen-year-old elf had always been the young Khelekril's friend, despite how much older Arwen of Imladris (Rivendell) was. They stood and embraced each other for a moment, and then sat down again. "Arwen! I've missed you so much!" Khelekril said. "I have missed you too, young one," Arwen said smiling. They began to eat. Khelekril couldn't help but notice that Estel was flirting with Arwen. "Arwen, I believe Estel is flirting with you," she muttered into Arwen's pointy ear. Arwen giggled, and waved to Estel. "You're flirting with him!" Khelekril said, her jaw dropped open. "So?" Arwen said, giggling even more. Khelekril shrugged, " A lot has changed since I last saw you." "Change isn't always bad, Princess," Arwen pointed out. "But it isn't always good, either," Khelekril muttered into her tea.  
  
Short chapter, but hey, I got this out of the way. The next chapter will be a couple years after this, when Khelekril is 16, Legolas and Estel 19, and Arwen 21. 


	4. Journey to Rivendell

Khelekril, now 16, breathed in deeply. She was standing at her balcony, dressed in a blue blouse and leggings. A lot had happened since she had been awoken from a coma four years ago. The Princess of Greenwood (now called Mirkwood) leaped lightly onto the rail of the balcony, and looked down at the lake far below. She gave a great shout, and leaped of the railing.  
  
Thranduil sat in his study, desk facing the window. He watched the trees swaying, as he thought about what he was working on. A blur of blue and blond went whisking by. Thranduil shook his head, checking his clock. "My clock must be behind!" he muttered, resetting it. Thranduil's eldest son, Belegfea (whose name means Mighty Spirit) walked in. He smiled at his father. "Setting your clock by Khelekril again? I can't believe it's already 10:30!" he said. Thranduil chuckled, and nodded, "So, what news?" Thranduil asked Belegfea. "Well, Elledan of Rivendell has given me a message. He told me that in one month's time a Council would begin Elrond requests that you send a representative or two," Belegfea said. "Hmm, who should I send?" Thranduil said. "Might I give a suggestion?" Belegfea asked. Thranduil nodded appreciatively. "I think you should send Legolas and Khelekril. They both would like to see Aragorn and Arwen again, and Khelekril has always wanted to go on an adventure. Anyway, you need the rest of us here to fight the giant spiders that are threatening to take over," Belegfea said. "I suppose you're right. I can't spare you or any of the others," Thranduil seemed upset at the thought of his two youngest children, especially his only daughter, going away on such a dangerous trip. Even the road to Rivendell was dangerous now a-days. Belegfea could see that his father was upset, but they both new it was for the best. They heard a faint splash as Khelekril hit the lake below them. Belegfea sighed, watching his father sink deep into thought. He quietly left the room, to tell Legolas and Khelekril about their mission. (A/N: I tend slip deep into thought like that a lot. My teachers usually don't like it though…)  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Khelekril and Legolas had said their good byes, and now were riding out of Mirkwood and onto Rivendell. Khelekril was extremely excited. She had never been beyond the borders of Mirkwood without a large royal escort. Sure, she would miss her father, friends, and a few of her many brothers, (not all of them were nice to her) but it wasn't every day that you get to go to Rivendell with your favorite brother!  
  
Legolas rode bareback, as is the way with Elves, upon his chestnut steed, Runya (Red Flame), silently. He watched the road ahead, his eyes scanning the sunny horizon for any signs of Orc or Nazgul. He turned to look at his sister, who was almost quivering with excitement. Legolas smiled, "You're not happy about going on this trip, are you?" he joked. Khelekril grinned at her brother, "Not at all!" she exclaimed teasingly. Suddenly, her blue roan, Gaelhen (Seachild), whinnied shrilly. The young Elven siblings looked up, and saw, in the far distance, a band of thirty Orcs running straight towards them.  
  
"Orcs! Now what do we do Legolas? They're headed straight towards us!" Khelekril asked. Legolas frowned, and said, "I think that we should head off road for a bit. Keep in the cover of the trees along side," at this he motioned to the oak and beech trees on either side of the road. Khelekril nodded, and they whispered directions to their horses, in Elvish.  
  
Quietly they trotted in the forest, just out of sight of the road. The Orcs grew closer, and Khelekril noticed how badly they smell. It's not nice to have that horrible smell blowing towards you on the wind.  
  
The Orcs soon ran by, seeming not to notice them. But suddenly, one of the Orcs stopped. He walked towards them, sniffing the air with his filthy nose. The Elves held their breath. The Orc came closer, and was just about to shout to the others, when Legolas put an end to him with his long white blade.  
  
They had stopped for camp later that night. The forest was thinning, and the ground beginning to rise as they had started to trek up the Misty Mountains late that afternoon. "So Khelek, how did you like your first encounter with Orcs?" Legolas asked his sister as they nibbled on some bread. Khelekril shuddered, and replied "I don't know if I want to do that again. They're awfully smelly creatures, and foul looking! The soon we get to Rivendell, the better." "I agree," Legolas said whole-heartedly.  
  
A/N: I'm not going to bore you with the rest of the journey, which goes smoothly, so I'm going to go ahead and skip to when the siblings arrive in Rivendell. Oh, and the song is in /the Hobbit/, but I changed it around a little. It's not the best, but oh well.  
  
Finally, they had reached Rivendell, two days before the Council of Elrond. Their horses cantered into the valley. Khelekril was overjoyed. This was the first time she had ever been to Rivendell. A song suddenly rang around them, causing Legolas to laugh at its silliness.  
  
O! What are you doing,  
  
And where are you going?  
  
Your horses need shoeing!  
  
The river is flowing!  
  
O! Tra-la-la-lally!  
  
Here down in the Valley!  
  
O! What are you seeking,  
  
And where are you making?  
  
The faggots are reeking,  
  
The bannocks are baking!  
  
O! Tri-lil-lil-lolly,  
  
The valley is jolly!  
  
Ha ha!  
  
O! Where are you going,  
  
With quivers a-rocking?  
  
No knowing, no knowing  
  
What brings the young Greenleafs?  
  
Oh Legolas and Khelek',  
  
Down into the valley,  
  
In October!  
  
Ha ha!  
  
The deep voice of Legolas rang out, accompanied by Khelekril's light, merry voice:  
  
Oh, silly Elves are singing,  
  
Instead of to us bringing,  
  
A place to stay,  
  
And food to eat,  
  
And wouldn't it be neat,  
  
To visit the Valley,  
  
Tra-la-la-lally,  
  
Of Rivendell!  
  
Ho ho!  
  
Laughter rang from the trees and Khelekril and Legolas heard the leaves rustling as they Elves sprang to do what they had been bid.  
  
Lady Arwen, Lord Elrond, and Aragorn soon greeted the Royal Siblings of Mirkwood. Leaping down from their horses, a well-deserved reunion came about, and then Aragorn took to explaining their adventures. Frodo the Hobbit had been stabbed by a Morgul blade, and had just awoken that morning, but was now resting. The Greenleafs would not meet the Hobbits until tomorrow, at the Council of Elrond. 


	5. Heading Out

Elvish is in italics, and so are thoughts (if it works this time.) Translation in ^^ Some of the things in here a taken from FOTR, and all of that belongs to the great Tolkien. I have taken out and added some things though. Umm, oh, Khelekril speaks mostly only Sindarin (Elvish). She's learning Common (Westron), though. She knows what the rest of the Fellowship say, but is still learning to speak it.  
  
"Here, my friends, is the hobbit, Frodo son of Drogo. Few have ever come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent," Elrond said. He pointed and named all that were in the Council. The Elven Lord spoke of the Rings of Power, and of their forging in the Second Age long ago, and all that has happened since. Once done, Frodo told his tale. He rose, and set the One Ring on a small table before Elrond. Khelekril stared at the Ring curiously. She had heard of its terrible power, but how much evil could such a small thing hold? After a long day of discussion, it was finally decided that the Ring would be taken to Mount Doom.  
  
The Fellowship had set out that night, not long after the Council had been concluded. In the Fellowship was the Ranger Aragorn, Gimli the Dwarf, the Hobbits Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin, the man Boromir, Mithrandir (Gandalf), and Khelekril and Legolas.  
  
Things were not off to as great a start as Aragorn had wished. Already the Elves were arguing with the Dwarf. Who knows why? They weren't even three hours out of Rivendell. He could hear their angry voices behind him.  
  
"Sending a Dwarf to guard something as precious as this! Another Elf should have been chosen," Legolas was muttering. Khelekril nodded in agreement.  
  
"Arrogant Elves! I could say the same about you!" the dwarf raged, his rough hand resting on his axe haft. The siblings were cradling the hilts of their white blades. Aragorn had had enough of this.  
  
"Tiri le, hadhod, egor you tathren cen I hortha nin hathol!" Khelekril was growling. ^ Watch thee, Dwarf, or you will see the speed of my blade! ^  
  
The Ranger chose now to intervene. "Enough! Gimli, up front with Gandalf and I! Legolas, Khelekril, to the back."  
  
All three scowled, but did as they were told. An angered Ranger could be deadly. The hobbits had been watching what was happening. They all wondered why the young Princess of Mirkwood didn't talk a lot, and when she did why in Sindarin? Pippin asked the very question.  
  
Khelekril smiled at him, and haltingly replied, "Still learn Westron." Pippin nodded, and hopped back up to rejoin the other hobbits.  
  
"Gul?" ^long study? ^ Khelekril questioned. Legolas nodded, and continued her lessons in Westron. The hobbits chuckled quietly at the fact that she knew so little of the language they knew all their lives. She learned swiftly, though. Almost as if she had once known the language.  
  
A/N: Short chapter, but it was kind of a way to set things up. Hope ya liked it. 


End file.
